Explosion And Concern
by shootinstar88
Summary: Danny is invoved in a explosion at a scene, Lindsay express her concern to Stella before it actually happens Please Read and Review Beta than it sounds i have re done this story same udea only a lot more background and events


**Explosion and Concern**

Lindsay lay asleep in her bed tossing and turning she was having a bad dream again, moans coming from her mouth eyes are flickering tighter and tighter, a ringing sound woke her from the nightmare she reached her alarm and punched it until it stopped, Finally she jumped out of bed and started getting ready for work.

Meanwhile a call had came into the lab a suspected murder in a field just outside Manhattan, Mac couldn't go because he needed to give assignment to the others the only available investigator was Danny. Mac walked into Danny and Lindsay's shared office.

"Danny i need you to check out a scene," Mac told him

"Sure Mac, where," Danny asked

"Flack's waiting for you in the car park he has all the details," Danny nodded for Danny to leave.

Lindsay arrived at the lab the same time as Stella, the older CSI could tell something was bothering her.

"Linds what's wrong," A worried Stella asked

"For the past week now I have been having the same dream over and over again," Lindsay stopped and took a breath

"What is it, come on you can tell me," They stopped outside the break room. Stella grabbed Lindsay and pushed her in for privacy

"It's about Danny in my dream he's he em he's involved in an explosion, Stella i woke up crying i never cry," A single tear dropped onto her cheek, Lindsay left the break room and headed to their shared office.

At the scene

Danny's at a scene processing a car when it explodes. Flack's questioning a witness when he hears the blast he rushes to where the explosion came from, he sees pieces of the car spread across the field in flames he noticed Danny lying on the floor and rushes towards him, he turns Danny around and checks for a pulse Flacks thanks god when he feels a strong pulse.

"We need Medics here now ASAP," Flack says to control. Danny open his eyes and groans loudly

"Dam Messer you had me worried," Flack said

"I'm fine just took me by suprise that's all," Danny sounded weak

"Messer you need to go to the hospital," Flack demands

"No, I hate hospitals, Flack I'm not going," Danny persistent he's not going

"You will," Flack give up

"I'll go see Sid back at the lab, He'll check me out," Danny left the scene, Flacks phone rings

_Det, Flack_

_Its Taylor everything okay you guys need any help_

_Mac Danny's hurt there was an explosion he got caught in it_

_Are you okay_

_Yeah i was no where near_

_Danny seems fine but make sure Sid checks him out when we get back_

_I will _

Flack caught up with him and drove him back to the lab.

"I'll take you to Sid," Flack opened the car and they both got in.

At the Lab

Lindsay is sat in their office and is surprised that Danny isn't there he was always there before her she got this really strange in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong she got out of her chair and walked to Mac's office she knocked on the door.

"Enter," Mac shouted

Lindsay entered and stood in front of Mac, a worried look spread over both their faces, Mac was worried because Lindsay had a worried look he knew from experience it was not a good situation.

"What's up Lindsay," Mac asked concerned

"Where is Danny,"

"Who told you," Mac looked surprised

"Told me what Mac what are you talking about," Lindsay was confused

"You mean you don't now about Danny, what are you hear for then,"

"What about Danny, I'm hear because I've got this feeling that Danny is involved in something horrible," Lindsay was talking so fast Mac couldn't understand her.

"He was involved in something," Lindsay took a seat she couldn't breath "There was an explosion at the scene he was at," Lindsay didn't give Mac the chance to finish

"Where is he," Lindsay asked,

"He's in autopsy," Mac didn't realise what he said in till Lindsay broke down in tears,

"Sorry Linds, Sid's checking him out he's fine," Mac quickly got out, Lindsay left Mac's office and went straight to autopsy. Danny wasn't there yet.

Autopsy

Flack escorts him to autopsy where Lindsay rushes give him a hug.Flack leaves Sid, Danny and Lindsay alone in autopsy. Danny sits on the slab in pain you could see it in his eyes.

"Take of your shirt Danny i want to take your blood pressure," Sid says Danny takes of his shirt while Sid takes his blood pressure

"I'm telling you I'm fine." Danny yells Sid reads his blood pressure and sighs

"140 over 95 is not fine Danny you blood pressure is high," Sid shouted

"Almost getting blown up tends to do that to you," Danny smiled he looks at Lindsay. "Not to mention being around Lindsay when she's in one of her moods,"Sid places a thermometer in his mouth.

"This is not funny Danny and I'm not in a mood.I was worried there is a difference," Lindsay shot back.

"Well at least your temperature is kinda normal," Danny moves of the slab and screams in pain,

"Muscle sourness," Sid asks

"Only when I move or breath," Danny laughes

"What you need is rest, thats an order." Sid demands

"No what i need is to get back to work," Danny said

"Dam it Danny I should just take you home and get you into bed," Lindsay hadn't realised what she said until Sid and Danny looks surprised at her.

"Okay that didn't come out right," Mac walkes in at inturps them.

"What didn't Lindsay," Asks Mac

"Oh i was just saying...," Sid interrupts her

"Lindsay was just expressing her concern for Danny,"

"How is he Sid," Mac asks

"Stubborn and unaware of his actions," Sid points out

"Sounds about right," Mac said as he and Sid walks away leaving Danny and Lindsay alone. Danny moves closer to Lindsay

"Are you gunna buy me dinner first or shall we just go straight to your place," Lindsay just elbows him in the stomach and walks away.

_**A/N: Please review Thank you. Hope you liked it **_


End file.
